


Domestic Dispute

by GoldenUsagi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, ReleaseTheCrackin, Salty Will, Will has had it up to here with the cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi
Summary: When Hannibal won't let up about keeping his promise to Alana, Will takes matters into his own hands, with the saltiest plan possible.Written for Hannibal Cre-Ate-Tive’s #ReleaseTheCrackin event.





	Domestic Dispute

The sun was sparkling off the Mediterranean when Alana woke up, the curtains drifting gently in the breeze. She got out of bed carefully so as not to disturb Margot and made her way down to the kitchen.

When her eyes landed on the figure sitting at the breakfast table, her heart nearly stopped.

“Morning,” Will said, from his position in one of her café chairs.

Alana’s first impulse was to scream; her second was to look behind her. She followed the second impulse, whipping around, but found only an empty hallway.

“He’s not here,” Will said.

Some part of her mind noted that Will sounded tired, exasperated.

“Will, what are you doing here?” Her voice came out in a harsh whisper. She was still teetering on the edge of deciding what the best course of action was. No one had seen Will—or Hannibal—for over a year. “Where’s Hannibal?”

“Another country,” Will said. “We had a disagreement.”

“About what?”

“Killing you.” He managed to sound maddeningly nonchalant about it. “He said yes; I said no. He said I couldn’t stop him; I agreed. So here we are.”

“Here—how did you even get in here?” Alana demanded. The villa was walled, perched on a cliff, and all the entrances had round-the-clock security. “How did you find us?”

“That’s not important. If I can, Hannibal can. The point is, now he’s not going to.”

Conversations with Will were circuitous at the best of times, but they were near incomprehensible before she’d had coffee. “You broke into my house, Will,” Alana said bluntly. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t press the panic button.”

“Hannibal’s not going to kill you with me here. I’d be implicated.” Will languidly got to his feet. “Hannibal wants to kill you and he won’t back down. I can’t watch Hannibal twenty-four hours a day. What I can do is make sure killing you is too inconvenient to pursue.” He paused, as if to make sure she was keeping up. “So I’m moving in.”

Now she definitely needed coffee. Or to wake up. Either one.

“I see we have company,” came Margot’s voice from behind her.

“No, we don’t,” Alana said firmly. “Will, I don’t know what you think—”

“If you have me arrested, there won’t be anything to stop Hannibal from showing up here and doing what he wants.” Will shrugged.

Margot breezed into the kitchen. “How have you been, Will?”

“Hannibal and I had an argument, and I’ve left him until he comes to his senses.”

Margot smiled at them both. “Shall I make coffee?”

\-----

“Margot, this is _insane_!” Alana hissed.

Margot gave her a perfectly placid look. “It seems pretty straightforward to me.”

One of the reasons Alana loved Margot was Margot’s ability to remain composed when confronted with even the strangest circumstances, but Alana had been hoping for a little more commiseration and support.

“I agree that Will isn’t going to hurt us, but that doesn’t mean this is a good idea,” Alana said. She glanced in Will’s direction. He stood two dozen paces away, admiring the ocean view and pretending he couldn’t hear them. “If he’s here, that means Hannibal is going to be here.”

“It sounds like the only reason he’s here is to _keep_ Hannibal from being here.”

“If Hannibal knows where we are, then we should leave! Better yet, we should be ready for him. We have the police,” Alana said. “We have private security!”

“Who Will managed to slip past. If he can do it, so can Hannibal,” Margot said, with a smooth practicality. “I saw what Hannibal did to Mason’s security. So did you. Looks to me like we’re better off keeping Will around in case Hannibal does show up.”

Alana put her hands to her head. Will was slowly walking around the living room, looking at their décor. 

Margot leaned in, and then said in a softer voice, “I don’t want you dead. Will doesn’t want you dead. We’re on the verge of having a permanent solution here.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Alana moaned.

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. If Will can get Hannibal to let this go, then this is an end to all of it. We could stop worrying for the rest of our lives.”

Margot had a point, but it was still crazy to concede that this was the best possible solution. Out of her peripheral vision, Alana saw Will moving about the open floor plan of the house, touching things.

“What are you doing?” she demanded.

Will released a doorknob and flipped on a light switch. “Making myself forensically evident. Hannibal’s not going to murder you if I’m guaranteed to go down for it.”

Alana turned, gaping at Margot. “This is not happening,” she said. It was a token protest, as it clearly very much was happening.

Margot shrugged and took a sip from her cup. “Good news,” she said to Will. “You can stay.”

Will nodded. “I’m going upstairs,” he announced. “I need to leave my fingerprints all over your bedroom.”

\-----

“Mommy, who’s that?”

Alana blanched when Morgan got up, even though she knew it was going to happen at some point. “That’s Will. He’s a friend who’s going to be staying with us for a while. So it’s extra important to use our good manners, okay?”

Morgan nodded. At least the house was large enough that she or Margot could keep him occupied elsewhere.

Will gave Morgan a genuine smile and something in his face softened as he watched Margot get the boy’s breakfast. Alana caught his eye and drew him into the living room with a nod. They ended up before one of the plate glass windows that looked out over the sea, both staring out with coffee cups in hand.

“What did Hannibal want to do?” she asked in an undertone. “Just kill me? Or them too?”

“Just you,” Will said. “But he’s not going to.”

“He promised,” Alana said dully.

“And I promised that killing you is a deal breaker. He assumed that even if he did it and I got angry, I would forgive him eventually. So I told him that I’d make sure that his killing you would keep the two of us separated forever.”

Alana realized what he meant, and her eyebrows raised. “You’d go to jail for my murder just to make a point?”

Will smirked. “Seems to be a thing we do. But it won’t come to that.”

Alana felt a sinking sensation as something else occurred to her. “Will. How long are you going to be here?”

Will snorted. “Hannibal doesn’t have my patience. He won’t last three years. He’ll barely last three days.” He took a sip from his cup. “After this is over, we’ll all go our separate ways, and everyone will have what they want.”

“Except Hannibal,” Alana pointed out.

“He’ll have me. He just needs to realize that having me is more important than keeping his promise.” Will finished his coffee. “Relax, Alana. I’m the best bodyguard you could ever have.” He gave her a crooked smile. “Getting Hannibal off your back? That usually costs an arm and a leg.”

Alana glared daggers at him, but Will only chuckled and moved towards the kitchen to refill his cup.

Alana drank the rest of her own coffee in one long gulp. These were going to be the longest three days of her life.


End file.
